The planners
by SecretDestiny13
Summary: I absolutely LOVED my friend's story The Truth Revealed by hpcharmed obsesed, so I am attempting to write a sequal. Percy and Penelope are geting married and the twins find out a few things about Percy. Theyare not letting Penolopie end up with a jerk.
1. the plans begin

****

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is J.K. Rowling's

I am attempting to write a sequel to my best friend's story _The Truth Revealed_. The author of that story was Hp-charmed obcessed. I am trying to draw a plot line, but it is hard! Bear with me! Also if you are a Percy fan DO NOT READ THIS! I am going to totally bash his character.

****

Chapter one:

Twin grins were exchanged.

"Ready Fred?"

"Ready George!"

"Are you sure it was mixed right Fred?"

"Of course!"

Fred and George were in their room, they had been sent there after dumping water on Ginny and Harry. That was fine with them, because it gave them time to plan, scheme, and plan some more.

They felt they had not been _paying enough attention _to the family.

The family now consisted of two more members then it had a short month ago.

Percy was back, and he bought his wife to be,

Penelope.

When he returned to the burrow he did not even bother to apologize. He just showed up one day and said that there was no point in staying mad, since the ministry of magic and the Weasley's were Seeing Eye to eye. 

In reality he had returned because once it was proven that Voldmort had returned, they had fired Percy. They had only kept him around because they felt he was a sufficient spy on the Weasly's. Now he had no money and he was always on the lookout for a job.

Basically everyone had forgiven him, even though he had asked for no forgiveness. Only Fred and George had not forgiven him, only they saw him for what he was,

A jerk!

"On the count of three,"

"Ok, one"

"Two"

"Three"

They dropped a balloon filled with water on top of Percy. 

The twin high fived,

"Fred, George!" Percy screamed.

The twins laughed hysterically,

"I wonder what will happen when he finds out the water does not dry!"

Fred mused.

"What should we do next?" Asked George while looking out the window.

Fred grinned evilly and said, "I am sure we will think of something!" 


	2. Getting away with water

****

Thanks to

Hp-charmed obseced- _we will write when you get back from vacation_

And

Yo- _Cool! Another Percy hater._

"Fred! George!" Percy screamed.

Three pairs of footsteps thundered up into the room.

Percy along with Mr. Weasely entered the room.

"Why do you two insist on being immature brats?" Questioned Percy.

"We take after you!" George shot back.

"Now George, Percy calm down!" Said Mr. Weasley

"Now tell me, what happened?" She asked.

"They threw a water balloon at me!" Percy yelled.

"We dropped it!" Said Fred.

"Yea! It just slipped!" Said George.

Percy had a towel and was trying to dry himself off.

Percy's eyes narrowed, "Why can't I dry off?"

"Well you see the water does not come off." Stated George.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE WATER DOES NOT COME OFF."

"Well what that means Percy," George started to say slowly as if speaking to a child. "Is that the water stays on your skin.

"It's one of our inventions, for a hot day." Said Fred proudly.

"Fine, Fine, whatever, just give me the antidote."

"We have not made it yet," said George.

"WHAT! Do something about this Arthur!" Percy yelled.

That was another thing that annoyed the twins. Percy felt it was his right to call his parents by their first names since _he was an adult._ Physically anyway…

Mr. Wealsely's face contorted with rage for a second, but it passed as soon as it came. He did not like being called Arthur by any of his children.

"Don't worry Percy they will come up with the cure since they are grounded for the rest of the summer!" Said Mr. Weasley.

"Thank you Arthur." Percy said and he walked out of the door.

Mr. Weasley left after Percy, but not before winking at the twins.

The twins high fived again and smiled. Unknown to Percy they had actually gotten away with their little prank.

They had already gotten grounded for the entire summer after throwing water on Ginny and Harry.

This was evidence to what they both already expected Percy was getting on everyone's last nerve.

"Percy is driving everyone insane." Said George offhandedly.

"Yea it takes a lot for dad not to dish out a punishment," Agreed Fred.

"Hey if we got off the hook for this think off all we could do!" Said Fred realizing the possibilities.

"Now Fred that sounds like _a immature and bratty thing_ to say. Are we _immature brats_?" George asked.

"Of course we are!" Said Fred.

"The mighty king of the universe said so! Weren't you paying attention?"

"Well in that case…" 

And the plans started to formulate.


	3. Dinner time

It had started out normal as any dinner at the Weasley's. Ron and Hermione were busy fighting over some trivial fact.  
  
Ginny and Harry were taking sides, Ginny on Hermione's and Harry on Ron's.  
  
Percy and Penelope were not exactly fighting. No, it took two people to fight. Percy was yelling at Penelope, and Penelope nodded ever so often.  
  
Mr. And Mrs. Weasley were oblivious to the kids fighting because they were having there own fight about the joys of de-gnoming.  
  
Fred and George were laughing at the many couples at the table.  
  
"Why is it that you fight worse with those you supposedly love then with those you hate?" George asked with a laugh.  
  
"Go figure!" Said Fred  
  
"Did you convince them to join in our plan?" Questioned Fred,  
  
"Not yet, not yet but soon, soon."  
  
"I'm telling you bread is better then toast." Ron yelled at Hermione and Ginny.  
  
"No way! Toast is nice and crunchy, bread just sits there!" Ginny yelled back.  
  
"I can't take this anymore we are leaving, come Penelope." Percy left the room with Penelope trudging behind.  
  
"Toast can burn, bread just stays nice and fluffy." Ron said stubbornly.  
  
"Well I know someone who is toast." Hermione yelled at Ron.  
  
"Yea well you know what I think of you, you little bread hating toast loving..." Ron began.  
  
Fred cut the lovebirds off. "You guys have no lives! Get a hobby!"  
  
"Well I, you, umm guys Fred has got a point, we are fighting over toast!" Said Ginny embarrassed.  
  
"Bread to!" Yelled Ron.  
  
"Toast and bread" agreed Ginny.  
  
"Come on guys I think it is time we all discuss our feelings," said George trying to suppress a laugh.  
  
"Yes I think there is a deeper reason for your fighting, look deep within yourselves and find it." Said George mockingly.  
  
"Come on I'm bored lets go talk."  
  
" 


End file.
